Untitled
by goodbye summer
Summary: Kata Sakura, ia jauh lebih gila daripada Sasuke. [Sasusaku/AU]


Standard disclaimer applied.

Untitled

by: goodbyesummer

.

.

.

.

Sialan.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan bagiku. Dan seharusnya, aku sedang bermain dota bersama Naruto yang beristirahat di sela-sela tugas akhirnya. Bukannya menghadiri acara wisuda. Oke, ya, walaupun yang wisuda disini seharusnya aku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari ini pula aku mengendarai mobil yang sama dengan keluargaku. Maksudku, semobil dengan Itachi, kakakku, adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Dia itu tukang fitnah ulung di depan ayah dan ibu. Dari membuat rumor aku telah memiliki seorang pacar atau melamar anak gadis. Atau yang lebih parah, memfitnahku telah menghamili anak orang. Kakak macam apa itu.

Acara wisuda berlangsung begitu membosankan. Dan ya seperti yang bisa aku tebak, nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk. Ku pikir aku baru saja menyombongkan diri karena mendapatkan predikat cumlaude. Oke, persetan.

Nah sekarang, adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang. Acara inti setelah wisuda, tentu saja. Dimana mereka bisa mengambil foto sepuasnya dengan kerabat atau teman-teman terdekat.

"Woy, teme!" aku membuang napas malas saat ku dengar Naruto memanggilku, kemudian berlari memelukku. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Itachi begitu jijik melihat adegan kami. Baguslah, aku suka melihat wajah jeleknya.

"Selamat ya, semoga aku bisa cepat menyusul." dia memamerkan cengiran yang sering membuatku mual. Kupikir dia akan sungguhan bermain dota seharian.

"Makanya jangan pergi ke kedai ramen terus, Naruto." Ibuku menimpali. Dan dia hanya terkekeh.

"Oh ya! Aku lupa aku ada janji dengan seseorang disini, daah!" secepat itu pula Naruto pergi meninggalkan kami. Menyisakan keheningan yang membuat Ibuku geram.

"Oh ayolah kita harus berfoto, anak-anak!" seru Ibu sambil menggandeng lenganku dan Ayah. Sedangkan Itachi bersemangat mengikuti kami dari belakang. Aku semakin yakin, dia memang punya hubungan khusus dengan kilatan kamera. Dia punya banyak foto dirinya sendiri di ponsel lama yang kini ia hilangkan.

Ibu membawa kami menuju stand foto yang telah disediakan. Cukup ramai dan harus mengantre. Sementara kami semua (aku, ayah, Itachi) benci hal itu. Mungkin Itachi hanya sedikit. Beberapa menit setelah kami menunggu, ibu memekik kencang melihat keluarga aneh yang baru saja memasuki stand.

"Mebuki?!"

"Mikoto?!" Dan kemudian mereka berpelukan seperti kejadian di opera sabun. Baiklah, siapapun, tolong tendang bokongku dari tempat ini.

"Ah jadi anakmu berkuliah disini juga?" Ibuku mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas jawabannya ada didepan mata. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengus sekarang.

"Iya."

"Yaampun bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Terakhir kali kita bertemu sepuluh tahun lalu, di acara reuni. Lagipula kami tinggal di Suna, anakku yang merantau kesini." kata teman Ibu.

"Ah iya, ini Sasuke dan Itachi," tiba-tiba Ibu menarik salah satu tanganku. Kemudian aku tersenyum, secara terpaksa tentunya, ke arah mereka. "Itachi bekerja di perusahaan miliknya sendiri, sedangkan dia baru saja lulus dari teknik arsitek."

"Kalau begitu, ini Sasori, jurusan teknik tambang." aku menjabat tangan pria berambut merah. Ku pikir mereka adalah keluarga yang paling aneh. Bagaimana mungkin si Ibu memiliki rambut pirang dan si ayah...baiklah aku bahkan tidak tau warna apa itu. Kemudian menghasilkan anak dengan rambut yang se-merah itu?

"Sebenarnya ada putri bungsuku, tapi dia suka sekali menghilang. Astaga dimana dia sekarang?" Teman ibu itu mendesah frustrasi.

Tapi kemudian Ibuku tampaknya mengalihkan kekhawatirannya dengan mengajaknya mengobrol hal yang tidak penting. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau suami teman ibu dan ayahku membicarakan hal yang sama tidak pentingnya, tentang kail juga tempat pemancingan yang bagus. Sedangkan Itachi tampaknya sangat asik mengobrol dengan si anak tambang, Sasori.

Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali si Sasori ini. Termasuk prestasinya di bidang basket. Dan ya sayangnya dia tidak cocok mengobrol denganku.

Selang lima menit, mereka masih saja sibuk mengobrol. Ibu bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan antrean yang diserobot oleh beberapa orang. Ini semakin menyebalkan saja. Kecuali sampai suara seorang gadis sampai di telingaku membuatku memalingkan wajah dari sepatu pantofel bekas milik Itachi yang aku kenakan.

"Ah, kalian disini rupanya" mataku melihat sepatu converse hitamnya yang terlihat kurang pas dengan dress selutut yang ia kenakan. Tapi kupikir, setelah aku melihat wajahnya aku tak bisa berkedip saat itu juga. Dia...sialan...dia cantik.

Rambutnya aneh berwarna merah muda, tapi sungguh, itu bukan masalah yang berarti seperti rambut merah Sasori. Rambutnya yang sedikit bergelombang ia urai menjuntai sampai bahu. Memang, dia bukan gadis cantik yang pernah aku lihat...hanya saja...bisakah dia membuat mataku berkedip lagi? Aku mulai tidak manusiawi sekarang, sialan. Ini pasti virus mematikan dari Itachi, virus ketidakmanusiawian.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kamu?" omel teman Ibu kepada gadis itu. Baiklah, jadi namanya Sakura.

"Ada stand es krim yang menawarkan tester gratis, bu." dia hanya tersenyum mengharapkan kemakluman ibunya.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan diri kepada mereka, yang ini Uchiha Mikoto, teman ibu di SMA dan Uchiha Fugaku suaminya." ibuku melemparkan tatapan takjubnya, nice. Kurasa aku dan ibu satu selera mengenai wanita.

"Ah perkenalkan, saya Haruno Sakura." dia tersenyum dengan manis setelah aku berhasil mengembalikan kemampuan mengedipku. Kemudian dia tersenyum ke arah Itachi, dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Ini anak gadismu? Wah cantik ya, kayaknya cocok deh sama Sasuke, kalo Itachi kan sudah tua." celetuk Ibuku. Demi apapun, ini perkataan Ibu yang ini adalah perkataan paling jujur dan yang paling benar diantara semua perkataannya.

"Ibu, bukan masalah jadi tua, yang penting ganteng." najis. Ganteng ya gantengan aku. Enak aja mengarang sesuatu.

"Kamu umur berapa, Nak?" Tanya Ibu, dan aku mendapati Sakura masih tersenyum dengan wajah yang memerah karena perkataan Ibu sebelum ini.

"20 tahun, Tante."

"Kuliah?" Tanya ayah. Tumben mau ngomong.

"Iya Om, saya kuliah di Suna, semester lima kedokteran." penampilannya bahkan terlalu nyentrik untuk mahasiswa kedokteran. Kupikir dia dari seni rupa.

"Kedokteran ya, wah cakep nih kalo Tante bisa punya mantu dokter. Iya gak sas?" ibu menyikut lenganku. Dan membuat mereka semua terkekeh. Ngomong apa sih bu, tapi aminin aja udah.

Keluargaku melanjutkan obrolan dengan keluarga Sakura. Tapi kali ini aku mendapatkan teman yang sama-sama diam. Antrean tempat foto masih panjang, dan kami sepertinya tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu. Maksudku, aku memang tidak peduli dari awal.

"Disini panas, mau pergi dari sini?" Dahiku mengernyit mendapati Sakura tengah berbicara kepadaku. Tidak menunggu jawaban, dia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tanganku menuju suatu tempat tanpa menarik perhatian keluarga kami.

.

.

.

.

Seolah sudah mengenal seluk-beluk area ini, dia menarikku menuju pohon rindang yang berhadapan cukup jauh dengan panggung utama. Dari sini aku bisa lihat bahwa panitia telah menyulap panggung utama menjadi sebuah panggung semi formal untuk menampilkan acara hiburan yang sama sekali tidak membuatku tertarik. Lihat kerumunan sarjana yang berdiri di depan pentas untuk berjingkrak-jingkrak menikmati musik pop rock persembahan klub musik di tengah teriknya matahari, membuatku ingin muntah bila ada disana.

Kami duduk diatas rerumputan kering, masih dalam keadaan hening. Sialan, aku baru sadar kalau aku belum melepaskan togaku, kecuali topinya yang ada ditangan ibu.

"Jadi, kau seorang anti-sosial sejati?" Tanyanya sembari menggaruk pelipis.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tentu saja, walaupun aku sudah tau jawabannya. Orang sepertimu mudah ditebak tau."

"Hanya ibuku yang bilang aku mudah ditebak."

"Kalau begitu ditambah aku," dia tersenyum memamerkan giginya. Wah sialan, persentase kecantikannya bertambah hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Kita belum berkenalan," imbuhnya lagi. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kita sudah."

"Belum, setidaknya belum secara langsung. Baiklah Sasuke, namaku Haruno Sakura. Oh! Haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak?"

"Tidak, karena aku bukan kakak tingkatmu." aku menjawabnya malas. Tapi itu hanya akting, maksudku aku tidak akan malas betulan bila harus berhadapan dengan gadis secantik dia. Ah tidak, maksudku hanya dia.

"Baguslah, giliranmu sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Menyebutkan namamu lah."

"Kau sudah tau."

"Oke. Baiklah, aku menyerah." aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan otaknya. Dia menggiringku menuju dialog-dialog tidak penting yang seharusnya aku hindari. Tapi, jadi bukan masalah besar kalau yang melakukan itu adalah dia. Bagus aku terjerat pesonanya. Bahkan hanya dalam jangka waku beberapa menit. Bisa-bisa Itachi mengejekku payah.

"Kupikir dengan mengajakmu kesini, kau tidak menjadi pendiam. Aku punya obsesi menjadi seorang detektif, dan kau membuatku ingin tahu karena kau hanya diam sedari tadi. Tipikal pria sok dingin tapi misterius."

"Hn."

"Apa aku telah bertingkah menyebalkan?" Sejujurnya kalau saja dia bukan Sakura, dia benar-benar menjengkelkan. Maksudku, singkirkan fisiknya dan fokuslah kepada sikapnya yang... terlalu banyak bicara.

"Sedikit."

"Maaf. Apa kita harus kembali ke keluarga kita?" Dia bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Um, kau ingin kita hanya diam disini?"

"Hn."

"Mungkin kita harus mengobrol, aku benci keadaan dimana hanya ada aku yang berbicara."

"Kita sedang mengobrol." nah, benar kan? Kita memang sedang mengobrol. Tapi setelahnya dia berlagak frustrasi menghadapiku.

"Yaampun. Ternyata benar, semua orang memang melebih kekurangan dan kelebihan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, kau tau, kau tampan sayangnya menyebalkan. Aku tau tipikal pria seperti ini, pasti kau mendapat banyak penggemar saat di kampus atau mendapatkan banyak bunga di hari valentine saat sekolah. Banyak wanita yang menyukaimu, bahkan menembakmu tapi kau tolak karena kau pikir hal seperti itu tidaklah penting. Apa aku benar?" Tebaknya sombong. Secara garis besar, kupikir Sakura ada benarnya. Bahkan sewaktu SMA aku pernah ditembak secara ramai-ramai. Gila, memangnya aku harem apa.

"Kau terdengar sangat mengenalku." selidikku dan memberi tatapan intens kepadanya.

"Aku belajar banyak dari novel abad 20." aku mendengus mendengarnya, pasti novel dengan genre romantika. Jangankan membaca sinopsisnya, melihat covernya saja aku sudah mual.

"Biar kutebak lagi, karena kau tidak punya teman -"

"Aku punya teman." potongku masih menatap mata hijaunya.

"Baiklah, ralat. Kau punya, tapi mungkin sedikit. Itu membuatmu menjadi sangat dekat dengan keluargamu, lagipula kau kaya. Dan itu artinya, kau adalah pria penyayang keluarga." aku tidak mengerti relasi antara kaya, sedikit teman, dan pria penyayang keluarga. Mungkin dia menciptakan teori sendiri tentang itu.

"Aku tidak menyayangi Itachi," ucapku tiba-tiba. "Kakakmu?" Aku mengangguk, kemudian rautnya membentuk tanda tanya, seperti 'kenapa?'

"Sepertinya dari lahir dia sudah membawa penyakit yang menyebalkan,"

"Kegilaan, ketidakmanusiawian, dan inti dari semua itu dia suka menebar fitnah." aku melihat Sakura sedang terkekeh. "Kau terdengar menyayanginya. Menurut spekulasiku, dia sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Sok tau." balasku memamerkan senyuman miring yang ia balas dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ayolah jangan meragukan kemampuan berspekulasiku. Aku sangat berkompeten dalam bidang ini,"

"Lagipula dia tampan," timpal Sakura lagi. "Walaupun lebih tampan kau, sih." kan, kubilang juga apa. Bahkan Sakura mengakui hal yang seharusnya sudah diketahui muka bumi ini.

"Bagaimana dengan, Sasori?" Tanyaku basa-basi. Setidaknya agar bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengannya. "Karena kami punya ikatan darah, aku jelas pilih dia. Maksudku, tentu saja dia lebih tampan."

"Hn, aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau memilihku."

"Sok tau."

"Oke, karena aku gampang ditebak olehmu, kalau begitu ceritakan aku tentang dirimu." dia mengernyitkan alisnya sejenak, sepertinya dia sedikit tidak percaya bahwa aku telah membuka topik baru.

"Itu akan membuat mulutku berbusa," aku mengangkat bahuku, siapa yang peduli. Ayolah, dia bahkan berbicara panjang lebar tadi. "Baiklah, kau yang meminta."

"Jadi, aku adalah anak bungsu Haruno yang paling pandai berbicara-"

"Cerewet maksudmu?" Sakura menyikut lenganku, kemudian berusaha memelototiku dengan penuh candaan.

"Pandai berbicara berbeda dengan cerewet tau," selanjutnya Sakura mengambil alih waktu. Dia berbicara panjang lebar dengan raut yang penuh semangat. Ku pikir dia punya obsesi terpendam menjadi pendongeng.

Dia menceritakan tentang segala hal yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupnya seolah dia sudah mengenalku lama. Mulai dari tenggelam di kolam pemancingan saat umurnya lima tahun, menculik anjing tetangganya, atau menjahili anak jalanan di dekat stasiun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku ingat satu pelajaran yang kudapat dari Itachi: saat perempuan berbicara, cara terbaik meladeninya adalah dengan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Jadi aku lakukan itu. Telingaku mendengar untuk suaranya, dan mataku... tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Hei, berhenti menatapku seperti itu." ujarnya serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu akan membuatmu menyukai seseorang." aku berusaha berpikir apa balasanku untuknya. Tapi mulutku lepas kendali dari otakku. Dan ini, sangat jarang tidak sengaja kulakukan.

"Kalau begitu aku menyukaimu." dia tampak kaget, namun kembali melemparkan senyum tipisnya. Kurasa aku benar menyukainya, aku suka caranya berbicara, atau saat dia menyampirkan helaian rambut ke telinganya, apalagi disaat dia tertawa dengan kelopak mata yang tenggelam.

"Kau tau, aku akan menarik kembali ucapanku tentang kau yang mudah ditebak,"

"Kau gila, kita bahkan bertemu tidak lebih dari lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Aku tau." ucapku. Aku bahkan seperti merasa tidak mengenali diriku sendiri sekarang, spontanitas jelas bukan caraku dalam bertindak.

"Tapi aku lebih gila," ucapnya lagi.

"Karena jika saja kita bertemu sebelum hari ini, mungkin aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta denganmu, Sasuke."

Otakku masih berusaha mencerna kalimat terakhirnya. Baru aku dapati beberapa hipotesa saat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajakku kembali. Tapi, begitu dia menarikku kembali dan memamerkan senyuman kecutnya, aku tau hipotesa yang paling mendekati benar.

Dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.

.

.

.

Tapi, hei, Uchiha sangat suka berkompetisi kan?

.

.

.

.

Selesai.

Fic lama yang sayang bgt kl di pajang di draft gmail doang haha. Anw menulis pake sudut pandangnya Sasuke itu... cukup sulit sebab memanusiawikan Sasuke itu... emang sulit. Jadi saya jadiin dia begini deh di fic ini:') haha


End file.
